


Playlist - Peter Parker and Tony Stark

by pahahnope



Series: Playlist - Peter Parker and Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Music, Other, Parental - Freeform, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahahnope/pseuds/pahahnope
Summary: This is my first book on here! Anyway this is a book that is based on the music in my monthly playlists. It shows the ups and downs of the relationship between Tony Stark and Peter Parker.





	1. Circles

**Author's Note:**

> The song title is the title.  
> The artist is at the end.  
> Lyrics are underlined.

This wasn't in Tony's plan, none of this was going as he wanted it to. He just wanted to get Peter home, safe with May but that wasn't how it happened, it never goes to plan. Now he was sat alone in his house.

 

His house was empty, sure there was still Pepper and occasionally Happy or Rhodey but it was empty. There was no giddy teenager ranting about star wars or a new gadget he had found in his suit. It was silent. The whole world was silent.

 

Images flashed in his mind when slowly both Tony and Peter realised what was happening, voices would spin around his head every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Tony never found himself happy or even himself anymore.

 

Everyday a life time repeated in his mind, the life he had with Peter. The times Peter would fall over and not get up until he could contain his laughter. When Peter's eyes were glued to the Tv even when it was switched off he stared for a while. The way Peter could make Tony's day better just by smiling.

 

The innocence and unknowingness of the boy broke Tony's heart. As he looked at the picture he had framed on his table in the lab he quietly spoke "if I told you how you're story ended, would you have lived your days the same?" For some reason tony thought Peter would reply. He wondered if Peter would still idolise him even though Tony got him into this mess? Would he not fly up onto that ship? Would he even continue to be Spider-Man?

 

Pepper would watch Tony speak to nothing everyday, she knew it was wrong, she knew it was unhealthy; but Tony thought he'd be back. This day Tony broke, he picked up the frame and threw it across the room simply burying his head in his hands. He didn't want to live with the guilt anymore.

 

If people watched there would be headlines of 'Has Tony Stark gone mad?' As the billionaire shouted "I'm sorry!" Like the voices in his head had driven him to insanity. But he wasn't insane he was upset, frustrated and drained. Tony Stark rarely cried but recently he cried at least once a day, he was a broken man.

 

Pepper walked in and placed a comforting hand on Tony's back and led him out of his lab and into an area where he couldn't see Peter constantly. She spoke in a soft and calm voice "lets give these ghosts a new home." They both looked out to the sea knowing this was Peters favourite place to sit when he was sad or needed to calm down, it was his happy place.

 

Tony was never a sentimental person but the death of Peter changed him. He wrote a letter to place on the ground on top of the roof where Peter used to sit. He didn't think when writing it, just letting all of his emotions flow onto the page.

 

_'Hey Pete,_

_I should've seen it long before that I was going to mean something bad for you, you were so innocent and pure and I was well the opposite. I'm dying to see you again, I always tell myself that you'll be back but my words betray me ; I've always been someone who understood everything but these words contradict all that I stand for. I miss you every day. I'm trying to deal with the fact you're gone but I'm still learning, I'm still learning. I understand why you would hate me but if I could relive all my days with you I'd live them the same. But I now I must say goodbye properly, I'll remember you and I'll never forget you. _

_Mr.Stark'_

 

The paper was stained with tears as he folded it up he felt better, he felt better for the first time in two years, he was learning to cope. Because this is his life now, he will not run in circles. 

-Eden-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I love this song so much I think it's so beautiful and incredibly well written, I know this was a bit hard hitting but I thought it fit the scene quite well.}
> 
> {if you liked this please share it or comment, if not don't worry thank you for reading it!!}


	2. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter spends a weekend at Mr.Stark’s anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more light hearted than the last one, thankfully.

Every Friday Peter would watch the clock above the door in his chemistry class, waiting for that moment that the bell would ring and he could be free for a long two days. For the whole hour he drums his fingers against the table and taps his foot against the floor impatiently.

 

This weekend he was staying at Tony's the whole time, he had been talking to Ned about it for roughly the whole two weeks leading up to this weekend. As soon as the bell wrung peter was running through the doors, he was walking out of the school as a car pulled up beside him.

 

Peters heart was racing as the window was being rolled down but he kept walking, too scared to look at the car. "Are you getting in kid?" He recognised the voice almost instantly his heart rate suddenly slowed down. "Mr Stark you terrified me! I thought you were going to kidnap me."

 

Peter opened the door, he still sat in the back of Tony's car feeling too rude if he sat in the front of it. The drive was quicker than Peter had expected. Was that because Tony's was speeding? Most probably. But Peter wasn't complaining, the sooner they were there, the sooner they could watch Tv.

 

Peter ran into the room and jumped onto the couch, waiting rather impatiently. He must have been waiting ten minutes when he heard a massive clutter causing the poor boy to fall off the couch and land in a sort of heap in the floor. Quick to regain any dignity he had he stood up and shouted "Is everything okay Mr.Stark?" There was no reply for a while which caused Peter to go into a panic.

 

He heard a small "Peter? Can you help me?" He walked into the kitchen to see Tony on the floor with utensils, plates and packaging surrounding him and the whole cupboard on the counter. Once Peter made sure Tony was okay he ran to get his camera to take a photo of the famous man who was so many's hero. "Peter! No! Peter! If you dare!" The click of a camera caused Peter to fall to the ground laughing. 

 

"What happened?" Peter could barely speak he was laughing so much, he begun to clutch his stomach because it began to hurt. "I couldn't reach the mugs." This just caused Peter to cry with laughter, which made Tony eventually see the funny side of the situation that he was in. When the duo regained themselves Peter helped Tony stand up.

 

"Do you want me to help you clear this up, Mr Stark?" They both glanced back at the mess that covered half of the kitchen, it seemed like a colossal task that neither of them wanted to do "Forget it, I'll do it some time." Peter raised an eyebrow knowing too well that Tony wouldn't clean up it up.

 

"We'll watch one episode, then you clear it up and I'll do my homework." Tony laughed at Peter "Bossy?" Peter just smiled at Tony excited to watch the episode of the series that they both watched religiously together.

 

Tony was watching the Tv wanting it to never finish, how was he meant to clean that mess up? What was he meant to do with everything? But slowly the episode came to an end. Tony just stared at the Tv not wanting to move.

 

"Can't you do it sometime?" Peter knew that this was going to happen but he didn't mind, he liked spending time with Tony even if that was cleaning up broken plates from the floor. "I'll help you." Tony smiled wondering how someone could be so kind and he just be so selfish.

 

"I'm not cleaning up the whole mess though, it's not my fault you're tiny." Tony's face turned from a smile to an angry glare, Peter started running to the kitchen shouting "pushed it too far!"

 

-Jack Stauber-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I found this hard to write as I knew what I wanted to say but only wanted to use three lyrics from the song. I feel like this is a fail! I mean the song only has 13 lyrics so.}


	3. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the party gets too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Hi! I love this song so much. And I know it’s basic and to be honest I don’t even like Billie Eilish that much but this song is an absolute godsend}

When Tony called Peter to ask him if he wanted to go to a party, Peter felt obliged to accept the offer. Even though he was not one for the party crowd. To be honest he wasn't one for any crowds.

 

Spider-Man was. Spider-Man could do anything, he would talk to anyone, he was confident; he was everything that Peter wasn't. Spider-Man was strong and Peter was weak, that's the way it was.

 

Peter had spent all week worrying about it, planning outcomes in his head so when he saw Happy's car parked outside he went into a panic because it was real. This wasn't a dream this was real.

 

He was Spider-Man he'd seen burning cities he'd even seen napalm skies but he couldn't even go to a small gathering. But he wasn't Spider-Man, Spider-Man had seen all of that not little Peter Parker. Weak little Peter Parker.

 

As he sat in the back, Happy kept looking at him through the mirror, wondering what on earth was up with the kid who usually didn't stop speaking. "You okay?" Peter didn't reply too worried that his voice would be too small for Happy to hear, instead he subtly nodded. Happy knew something was up, for the short time he had known the kid he had grown to like him, slowly Peter became a huge part of Happy’s life.

 

“You can tell me if you don’t want to go to this party, you know that right?” Peter just laughed it off , he wished he could just say that he didn’t want to go, wished Happy would turn the car around and take him home, but he had to be brave. It wasn’t fair he was stuck in a horrible situation.

 

Slowly, as they got closer, Peter panicked more and more, he tried to calm himself down but in the end even that made him panic. “You sure you’re alright?” But this time Peter didn’t respond, he had to focus on his breathing, no distractions. Peter didn’t realise the car pulling into a lay-by until he had a mini heart attack that happy was turning round while driving.

 

“Peter I’m not driving this car until you tell me what’s up with you? Do you not want to see Tony today?”

 

“No. Happy it’s not Mr.Stark, I’d see him everyday if I could... it’s just... it’s just. I’m scared.”

 

“It’s the party isn’t it? Don’t you worry I’ll just drive you back home. Tony will understand, trust me. He doesn’t want to put you in a situation you don’t want to be in. He cares about you too much.”

 

“But I want to go! I want to go to this stupid party! But Hell, I’m scared.” Happy just nodded and kept driving, clearly not knowing what to say to the boy who’s worry and panic was increasing every minute.

 

The car slowly stopped. The amount of cars made Peter move to the far side of the car, not wanting to get out. He couldn’t do this, he was weak. He tucked his knees to his chest and got as far away from the door that Happy was holding open for him to climb out of. If it was anyone else Happy would think that they were attention seeking but he knew Peter he never wanted to draw attention to himself, ever.

 

“I’m taking you home.” Happy calmly shut the door but could still hear Peters shouts “No! I have to do this! Or I’ll never be able to!” Slowly Happy opened the door again and Peter clambered out. This place was his calm place, where he could be himself but now it was the opposite, panicking him and changing him. He glared up at the building knowing how long he would have to stay surrounded by hundreds of people.

 

Slowly Peter couldn’t hear much anymore, blocking himself out, not wanting to hear anything, he slowly stopped listening; maybe just maybe it could help.

 

“Friday could you get Tony to meet me at the elevator, tell him it’s about Peter.” As they both reached the floor Tony was stood in front of them smiling, Peter slowly felt more comfortable, listening in now and again. “Hey Pete!” Tony threw lazy arm around him but didn’t miss Happy’s glare like he needed to talk. But Tony didn’t want to talk, he wanted to have a good time. “I’ll take you to the bar.”

 

“I’m too young to drink.” Tony scoffed knowing that when he was Peters age he would’ve jumped at the opportunity to get drunk but Peter was good, Peter was clever, Tony was weak.

 

“Hey! Can he have an orange juice. I’m just going to go over there and talk to them for a bit, you can stay here if you want.”

 

“Wait... s-so I’m going to be... alone.”

 

“Yeah is that okay I can stay here if you want.” Peter shook his head not wanting to ruin Tony’s time, he didn’t want to be a burden. It had been half an hour and Peter had observed and remembered every detail of his shoes and the floor beneath them. He couldn’t bare this any longer, he felt alone and out of place. Everyone here was confident, self-assured and Peter was just weak.

 

He found Tony in amongst the crowd, and began walking confidently not to draw attention to himself, but as the crowd grew thicker he began to stumble. Tony spotted him from across the room, his breathing alone was causing Tony to worry but when he started stumbling he ran to his side. “Hey you’re alright kid. You’re fine. I’ll get you out of here, you just need to- no okay fine.” Tony practically carried Peter to the hallway.

 

“I-I-I’m s-Sorry mr-s-Stark.” Tony shook his head, Peter was always thinking of others, even when he needed someone the most. “Hey, don’t apologise you have done nothing wrong.” Peter shook his head knowing he was already wasting the mans time.

 

“I was watching you for quite some time, You were having fun now you’re here. And I’m ruining it! I ruin everything! I’ve ruined your night.”

 

“Look me in my eyes Peter, you’ve done nothing wrong, you haven’t ruined anything. You made my night better I don’t want to be out there with them, they’re all boring.”

 

“You’re just saying that. I ruined everything. You worry about me, you shouldn’t have to worry about me. Don’t say you don’t, I know I made you cry last year when I was on the road.” Images flashed in the duos mid of when Peter was in a huge fight which ended up with him lying unconscious in the middle of a road.

 

“Yes I do worry about you. I worry about you a lot, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. I care about you Peter, honestly I’ve never truly cared about someone as much as I do about you. Don’t tell Pep or Rhodes I said that. I’m being serious Peter if you ever need me you can always phone me.”

 

“Okay.” Peter sniffed back a few tears, still staring at his shoes, not knowing what to say, he didn’t like silence, he never had. “Do you want to go home?” Peter slowly nodded “I’ll drive you.”

 

“No I’ll walk.”

 

“I’m driving you that’s final.”

 

-Billie Eilish and Blackbear-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had to translate some lyrics from rap to conversation so they’re not the exact same but the same meaning. I mean I can’t imagine tony saying ‘I ain’t really trippin if u wanna go home.’


End file.
